Peter Pan Short Prologue
by Updown1234
Summary: A short prologue about how Peter Pan came to be, and how Captain Hook lost his hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is simply something from the recesses of my imagination. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **A Peter Pan Short Prologue - Part 1**

A boy seeming around the age of ten sneaked out of an orphanage into the back alley and looked around to see if anyone would see him, then slipped out of the alley and onto the street. After walking a little bit down the way, he stopped in front of a window and knocked three times.

"Hey, Mary, psst. Come on out! Let's play! It's Peter!"

There was a moment of silence, then the window opened up a crack and a small girl's face peeked out. She seemed to be around the age of thirteen.

"Hold on a sec, okay? Let me get some food and I'll be right out." She withdrew her face and the window closed.

Peter shuffled around as he waited for Mary and after a while, she reappeared, handing a paper packet to Peter and then climbing out the window.

"So, what should we do today?" Peter and Mary ran through the streets laughing and playing, doing whatever caught their fancy.

Peter was from an orphanage, abandoned by his mother on the steps of the building. He was shunned by the other boys who were too tired to care about playing and avoided the older kids who just bullied the younger ones for food. Stuck in this predicament, he started going outside to escape this life, and it was then where he met Mary.

Mary was from a family who lived near the orphanage, and was an only child. With her parents being busy with work, they didn't really have time to play with her and as a result, she was always alone. Deciding to explore the area around her house one fateful day, she met Peter. They became fast friends, bonded by loneliness. They often traveled the streets of London like this, munching on sandwiches.

One rainy day, there was a commotion inside the orphanage. The older boys were making a ruckus over something that was flying through the air, trying to catch it. Intrigued by the bell like noises, Peter inched closer to get a closer look. Finally, one of the older boys caught the source of the noise in a glass bottle and corked it triumphantly. From where Peter was, he thought it looked like a tiny, beautiful girl with wings, but the older boys kept calling it a bug. The fairy banged on the glass desperately but to no avail. Peter, being one with a kind heart, saw the fairy's distress, and decided to free her. Later in the night, when they boys were sleeping, he crept into their room and took the bottle. The fairy inside was startled awake and began making bell like noises in a panic. Peter looked up in alarm.

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to help you!" Not knowing if the fairy understood him or just gave up, she fell silent but it was too late. One of the older boys woke up and yelled.

"That's MINE! Come back here you brat!" Peter clutched the bottle to his chest and darted out, dodging the reaching hands. He eventually made his way out into the dark alley way outside, drenched by the thundering drops of water that fell from the sky. There was no one chasing him at this point so he slowly examined the bottle and the fairy inside it. She was glowing brightly and there seemed to be a glittery substance scattered on the bottom of the bottle that wasn't there before.

"You're so pretty…" Peter gazed in wonder at this tiny lady and watched as her face turned bright red. She seemed to understand what Peter was saying after all. He uncorked the bottle and she flew out. Again there was the sound of tinkling bells. She seemed to be trying to say something but Peter shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you're saying, but you should go before someone else catches you."

Tink fluttered forwards and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The cold feeling in his bones faded away, replaced by a warm tingling.

Thank you… a chiming voice spoke, then the fairy flew away into the night. Peter sighed. He knew what would be waiting for him back at the orphanage. Usually he kept his head down and stayed out of the way, but this time, he couldn't help himself.

"Guess I won't see Mary tomorrow then…" Bracing himself, Peter slowly trudged home.

As Peter had predicted, the older boys were waiting for him when he got back to the orphanage, and they severely beat him up when they learned what he had done with their prize. After they got tired of hitting him because he didn't respond, they went back to bed, leaving Peter to crawl in agony, back to his own quarters. He knew better than to expect any help from the adults. They would only do something if they were getting paid for it, and they were definitely not getting paid to help Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Peter Pan Short Prologue - Part 2**

After he finally made it to his cot, he used his aching arms to pull the thin sheet over his head. When he was completely covered, he pulled out the glass bottle which had miraculously survived the beating and gazed at the glittering powder at the bottom. When gathered against one side, there was about a tablespoon of the stuff, so Peter decided to pour some onto his hand to see what it was. When he did, some of the pain left his body and he again felt the same warmth that he had felt before. This time, it was accompanied by a light floating feeling, and exhausted and worn out, Peter fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Peter was surprised to find that his body was completely healed so he sneaked out of the orphanage to escape the notice of the older boys. He met up with Mary and told her what happened. She was interested, but didn't quite believe him, until later that day. It was getting late, and Mary was urging Peter that they had to get home, when he paused. He heard a voice that sounded like the one he had heard yesterday. It was tinkling and soft and he looked around. Mary also looked around.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like bells…?"

Peter grinned enthusiastically.

"It's Tink!" Peter had been taken to calling the fairy he had rescued Tinkerbell, or Tink for short because of her voice. A soft glow came closer and Mary gasped as she saw the tiny lady. Tink zoomed up to Peter with happy chimes. He seemed to be listening to her, then turned excitedly to Mary.

"Mary, come away with me!"

"What?"

"Tink says she'll take us to someplace where we'll never be lonely or sad again!" Peter was excited and jumped up and down.

"W- well… I… I don't really…"

Tink flew angrily between Mary and Peter and chimed loudly.

"What, but Tink, of course she should come. She's my friend!"

There was another angry burst of chiming, and Tink flew around Peter, scattering sparkling powder around him. He laughed in wonder as he started floating, and Mary also looked on in amazement as he zoomed around. Tink chimed urgently and he started floating higher.

"W- wait! Tink, what about Mary?" Peter turned to look back as Mary also started to look worried. Tink seemed to ignore him and continued to fly slowly up.

"Peter!" Mary grabbed his leg and she also was being lifted up, but it was obvious she was not floating like Peter, but was very much being affected by gravity. As she was slowly being lifted, she started slipping, losing her grip on Peter's leg.

"Mary, hold on, hold on!" Peter fumbled for his pocket and withdrew the bottle. There was still a substantial amount of the powder left, and he quickly poured it over Mary. She also began floating, but aimlessly, so Peter grabbed her hand and they followed Tink into the night.

After a while, Mary rubbed her eyes and pointed.

"Peter look!"

She was pointing at a land mass that seemed to be growing bigger. It was nothing like they had ever seen before. It was bright and colorful compared to the drab life and sights of london which was grey and depressing.

They landed and it was like something out of a fairy tale. There were lagoons, beaches, forests, everything the children had ever dreamed of was right here. They gazed about in stupefied amazement until footsteps were heard behind them.

"Welcome to Neverland." A boy of fifteen walked towards them welcomingly, followed by two others. Peter took a step back warily. He had learned to be cautious around older boys.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe here. My name is George Darling." He pulled up a small boy of seven next to him, who has a wild mop of fiery red hair. "This is Alex Witching" The other boy also stepped up and introduced himself with a fancy bow. He had silky black hair and a large smirk in his smile, looking around 13 years old.

"Hello my fellow newcomers. I am the amazing James Hook. I see we have a female in our company."

Mary blushed, and George addressed the two kindly.

"You two seem to be quite new here. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"My name is Mary. Mary Brookings."

"I'm Peter."

James looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Last name?"

"I… I don't have one." Peter, stared at the ground.

"What kind of person doesn't have a last name?!" James laughed at Peter and Mary took a step forward as if to hit him, but George silenced James with a glare.

"Well, you look like a regular forest sprite to me, so why don't we just call you Pan. Peter Pan." George stepped forward and ruffled his hair, and Peter grinned. Alex leaned forward and hugged him. Taken aback at this unknown show of affection, Peter stood there awkwardly until he hesitantly hugged him back. George clapped both of the on the back and laughed.

"Well then, Mary, Peter, you're part of our family now. Why don't we get something to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** The last part to this prologue.

* * *

 **A Peter Pan Short Prologue - Part 3**

The days flew by with adventures and laughter. Mary and Peter had never had so much fun, and they all got closer, especially Mary and George. However, the closer Peter got with George, the more James treated him like an outcast and stayed away. He was beginning to resent this new boy that he believed had stole his spot in the group. Especially because Peter could fly, thanks to Tink. The group marveled at Peter's power to fly and loved to look at Tink who pretended not to like the attention. Even though the days passed like this, Peter noticed George and Mary growing distant from the rest of the group. It was like they were their own group inside of a larger one. He questioned Mary, and she admitted that she was homesick.

"Peter… don't you want to go back home?" Staring into the fire pit that was at their home base, Mary sighed.

"What? What do you mean? We are home!" Peter didn't understand what Mary was getting at.

"I don't mean our home base, or here. I mean London. The real world. I miss my parents. I think they're worried about me… George also wants to go back if I do too." Mary's face colored slightly, and Peter lost his temper. He didn't understand why Mary would want to go back to London when there was this marvelous land right here.

"I don't think you're parents are worried at all! You always say how they never pay attention to you!"

"Well, you never even had parents so how would you know!?" Mary also snapped at him, then realized in the silence what she had said. Her hand flew to her mouth and she half stood up. "Peter, Peter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that! Peter!" He had stood up, and without a glance back, he flew off into the trees.

He flew as fast and as far as he could, and ended up at the beach. Plopping himself onto the sand, he balled up his fist and threw a handful at the sea. It scattered uselessly into the wind and he looked up. There was a violent storm approaching. It was his job, along with George to round up everyone to safety because he could fly, so he sighed and was about to go back when a soft wail came from the sea. He turned and saw one of the mermaids he had befriended beckoning to him. Coming closer, she touched his hand and he saw the image of a rundown ship coming towards the island, full of rough looking men. He had seen men such as these back in London when he had escaped towards the docks. They were pirates and dangerous. Leaping up, Peter flew back to warn the others.

The storm was on full fledged now, and everyone but James was gathered at the safe shelter. George kept pacing back and forth with Alex looking on worriedly.

"I'm going to look for him!" George sprang towards the door but Mary held him back.

"No! It's no use if you get hurt or lost too!"

"But-!"

"The storm is almost over. We can go look for him together then, but nothing will come of looking for him in this storm."

They all grimly waited in silence and Alex started to cry. They all comforted him, when the sound of the pounding rain and thunder stopped. They all got up and went out the door to look for James.

A few hours later, they approached the beach, still not having found James. They stopped short as they saw something that had clearly not been there before. A large, tattered, pirate ship was stuck in the sand, and there were lots of people being led out. They had dark skin and red markings on their faces, walking with a prideful demeanor. However, contrary to this, their hands and legs were bound with chains. Rough looking men were leading them into the forest. This was the ship that the mermaid had shown Peter in a vision.

"What do we do?" Mary whispered, frightened. George squinted.

"I don't know, what if James has been captured by them as well?"

Peter looked at the ship, then looked at the captives.

"I'll fly and take a look around, and while I distract the men, let's free the people in chains."

Mary looked like she wanted to protest, but George and Alex nodded. Peter put Tink on his shoulder and flew off, circling around the ship. There were a few men there, but no sign of James. After circling around a few times, he headed back towards George's direction. They had already reached the lagoon area and he flew there in case they needed help. After reaching the place, he noticed there was an unnatural silence. George, Mary, and Alex were also standing still, facing something. He alighted in front on them and when Mary saw him, she screamed.

"Peter, no! Get away!"

He turned around in confusion, and saw James holding a gun. He had seen guns before, the police men always carried them, and he knew it was dangerous.

"James, what's going on…?" Peter was scared, but he didn't want to show it.

"Shut up!" James snarled at Peter, waving the gun at him. "Just shut up!" George stared at him in confusion and betrayal.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"He, he took my place. I was supposed to be the one next to you George. The one loved by everyone, and HE TOOK MY PLACE. The longer he stays, the more he takes all the admiration supposed to be for me!" James pointed the gun at Peter. "So if I get rid of him, it should all go back the way it should be! I'll get the recognition I truly deserve! The pirates have already accepted me as their captain if I lead them to food… I'll be the leader I'm supposed to be, no more taking orders!" James was clearly demented, but everyone was too scared to do anything. They couldn't believe he would really shoot Peter, he was one of them, one of family.

Peter took a step forward with his hands raised.

"James…"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" His finger twitched and a loud shot rang through the forest. Mary screamed again.

"PETER!"

Peter flinched, and fell. George and Mary though he had been shot, but he got up and ran back with panicked eyes. They saw what he had seen. James had not prepared for the recoil. The shot had gone wide and hit and unintended target. Alex lay on the floor with a red rose of blood blooming on his chest. They crowded around him as he lay there, and Tink tried to save him but it was too late. He was dead. James dropped the gun and backed away, shaking, into the water.

"I- it's not my fault… I didn't… I…" His protests fell on deaf ears. Peter turned around in a rage. He grabbed a knife from his belt and swooped down onto James, slashing at him. James gave a pathetic squeak.

"Peter. Stop." Mary's voice rang out, and Peter pulled his swing short. Instead of James's neck, it cut through his hand, and it flew through the air into the water. Peter turned around as James gasped like a fish and clutched his hand.

"My… my hand! AHhhhh?!"

"Why, Why don't you want me to kill him!" Peter turned angrily towards Mary. "He killed Alex!"

George turned tiredly to face Peter. He looked older and more haggard.

"She doesn't want his blood on your hands, Peter. He isn't worth it. When you kill someone… something inside you dies as well. Look at James."

They all turned to him. He was withering on the ground, seemingly in pain, then before their eyes he grew from a 13 year old boy to a 25 year old man. He groaned and lay still, breathing heavily. Mary whimpered.

"I want to go home. I just want to go back to London… " George hugged her.

"I know, I know. Let's go back. We don't belong in Neverland anymore."

They turned to Peter, but he was staring at them, not understanding.

"Come with us, Peter. Back to London." Mary reached for him, but he flinched back and frowned.

"No. I'm not going back. There's nothing for me there. I belong here."

They were about to answer, but a large splash alerted their attention to the lagoon. James screamed, his voice hoarse, not yet used to his new body. A large crocodile was approaching. With a loud snap, it ate up the hand floating in the water, then started swimming towards James.

"George, Mary, Help Me! HELP ME! He screamed again, but they all just stared at him. Then there was a splash as one of the pirates from the ship stepped into the water. He was a pudgy sort of fellow with a kind, dumpy face riddled with scars.

"Hey, hey you!" The crocodile started swimming towards him and James took the chance to scramble away. The man threw something at it and it snapped it up, then started choking. A ticking sound could be heard, amplified by the hollow belly of the monster. While it was distracted, they all ran away, James and the man towards the beach and Peter, Mary, and George, carrying Alex's body, towards the forest to their home base.

After they had buried Alex's body, George and Mary made preparations to leave. They kept trying to persuade Peter to come back with them, but he refused. In the end, they went back to London with Tink's help, saying that he had to visit them. Peter, being stubborn, didn't want to and over the years, George and Mary grew older and got married, while Peter stayed a child and had adventures. One day, Peter came across Alex's grave and remembered George and Peter, and felt like visiting them. He thought that maybe he could persuade them to come back to Neverland with him because it was getting lonely. However, when he went to visit and found him, he saw that they had forgotten about him and had grown up with a life of their own. Peter left, swearing that he'd be fine without them. Over the years, he had numerous encounters with James, or as he called himself now, Captain Hook, and other boys had made it to Neverland. Every once in awhile, he would go back and check on Mary and George, until he met Wendy and her brothers, but that's another adventure for another time.


End file.
